


Rise! Donatello x Reader - Hot Cuddles

by Chocolate_Chips



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Realtionship, Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chips/pseuds/Chocolate_Chips
Summary: It's cold outside and your boyfriend is a turtle. You decide to cuddle with him to help keep him warm, but you end up get a little too warm yourself.
Relationships: Donatello(Tmnt)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Rise! Donatello x Reader - Hot Cuddles

You knew he couldn't help it. The poor guy was a reptile, right now he needed warmth. Outside was FREEZING cold, and while he had blankets and heaters, it still didn't seem to be enough. Though this...this was perfect. It was perfect to him at least.

He had at least 2 heaters plugged in and turned on at full blast, 2 thick comforters and a super soft blanket, and then he had wrapped himself around you. You watched him with a smile as a large content smile stretched lazily across his face, a soft content sigh leaving his lips, as his body encased yours, revelling in your now shared body heat.

This was fine for a while, but now you were hot. Too hot. You needed out, but Donnie had fallen asleep, and he looked so comfortable! So like any responsible pet (boyfriend) owner, you sucked it up and stayed put. Not wanting to wake your loving, wonderful boyfriend, you tried to find any other way to cool down, or ignore how hot it was getting.

This went on for a little bit, probably around 30 to 45 minutes. It was beginning to become too much. You couldn't ignore this heat too much longer. While pondering and suffering to yourself, you scanned the room, trying to focus on something else, when your eyes caught the outline of a specific piece of tech.

"S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.!" you whisper-exclaimed to yourself, doing a little victory dance in your head.

"Hey, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.!" you whisper-yelled, calling out to Donnie's robot son.

A few clicks and beeps and S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. was active.

"What's going on, (Y/N)?" he responded, also whispering

"Is there a possibility that you could grab me a cup of ice water? I'd go get it myself, but Donnie..." you trailed off, jerking your head back a few times, motioning towards the sleeping turtle.

"I got'cha (Y/N), you can count on me!"

"Thank you, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N." you smiled, relieved.

Feeling the turtle shift behind you, you froze, no longer relieved. You panicked, thinking you had woken Donnie. Thankfully, you hadn't, and he was just shifting in his sleep, though he did tighten his arms around you some more. He also buried his face into the crook of your neck, letting out a few grumbles. You couldn't help but giggle to yourself, that was pretty cute. You perked up when you heard a whirring sound.

Hearing the whirring getting closer, you made sure to push your arms out from under the pile of blankets. Your mouth felt so dry, you couldn't wait for the cold water to touch your lips.

"I just grabbed a cold water bottle, I hope that's ok" S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. whispered to you, hovering close enough for you to reach out and grab the water bottle.

"That's more than ok, thank you S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. Sorry for waking you, go get some rest hon" you smiled at him.

He closed his eyes and titled himself upwards, just a tad, that was his way of smiling. He then moved back to his charging port, where he laid back down, and went back into sleep mode.

You opened the water bottle and almost started chugging, but you stopped yourself. You brought the water bottle up to your lips and began sipping on it, loving how the cool liquid slid down your throat and cooled you down.

Finishing the water bottle, you threw it over the side of the bed (you'd pick it up in the morning, y'know...when Donnie wasn't asleep.) You smiled, feeling much better, and more refreshed.

Turning around in Donnie's arms, trying not to wake him, you found yourself staring right where his plastron started. Leaning forwards, you gave it a little smooch, giggling to yourself.

"Goodnight Donnie, I love you, baby" you whispered out, before yawning and closing your eyes as you felt sleep take over.

~The End~


End file.
